


A Nudge in the Right Direction

by NSFW_is_just_a_suggestion



Series: Not the Intended Purpose [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor, Hogwarts, M/M, Not the Intended Purpose, Room of Requirement, sentient Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFW_is_just_a_suggestion/pseuds/NSFW_is_just_a_suggestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the Room of Requirement and the founders put me here so I could help the inhabitants of Hogwarts when I best see fit. They probably didn’t put me here intending for me to help students realize their love for each other or give them a place to fuck like crazy, but sometime people need that little push to realize what they truly need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nudge in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of (hopefully) several stories that I am going to write in this series. The basis is simple. The Room of Requirement is sentient and it likes to ship people.

On the seventh floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, down the left hand corridor, and just across from the tapestry of some dancing trolls there is a room. It is a special room with magic all its own and a desire to help the occupants of the school with their needs. This room is me. I am known as the Room of Requirement. I was placed here by the founders to help the students when they needed it most. Can’t find a bathroom? Here you go. Want to hide your things? I can do that. Need a place to snog in private? I got your back; I’m not sure if the founders intended for that kind of help, but whatever. I can read the minds of everyone in the castle. It isn’t as overwhelming as you might think. You learn to tune out the boring stuff and focus on the really interesting thoughts. Unfortunately, there isn’t a whole lot I can do about it unless you walk past me a few times, then I can make the magic happen. Sometimes though, people don’t realize what it is they actually need, people are funny that way, so I give them a little nudge in the right direction. 

 

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan walked past me for the second time complaining about looking for a quiet room to study in. I’ve been watching these two for years as they grew up together here at Hogwarts. Best of friends I’ve never seen them apart, except for those few months when Dean was dating Ginny, but luckily that didn’t last and now they are together again. Well, not together together. They are still too thick headed to realize that they have feelings for each other, but with my magic I can see it there. Heck these last two times they passed me by Dean was too busy focusing of Seamus’s rear to even remember that they were looking for a study room. 

I wait patiently for a few minutes. I start to think that they left this floor or maybe they finally found a room. But then I hear their voices again. They are approaching me for a third time and as I listen to their minds instead I can hear a Seamus who is about to give up on finding a place to study and Dean’s powerful desire to kiss his face. Third time passed and it is good enough for me. They stop in front of my door which is now visible.

"Have we checked this room yet?" Seamus asks. Dean is confused for a moment before he remembers what they were doing.

"Oh. No, I don’t think we have." 

"Well if this room isn’t empty, then we’ll just go back to the common room and hope the Weasley twins have calmed down a bit."

He reaches out and turns my handle, and I am ready for them. With a soft push I open and they come inside me. I gently close my door behind them as the two boys stand, their mouths slightly open, and take in the me before them. I have taken the form of a small, but comfortable, room. There are large red cloth banners draping my walls and a fur rug in the center of my floor. The tables and dressers lining the walls have candles upon them to give me a dim glow and accenting the dark reds. The queen size bed on my opposite wall waits for them and the songs of a deep voiced muggle I found in Dean’s thoughts sounds quietly from my walls, setting the mood perfectly.

"The fuck is this, mate?" Seamus rounded on Dean who looked startled. 

"I dunno."

"This is the Room of Requirement, isn’t it?" Seamus’s brow was lowered as he glared at Dean. It clicked in Dean’s head and he realized where he was.

"Yeah, I think you’re right. Must be." He smirked a little as he looked around.

"Well?" Seamus asked

"Well what?"

"I know I wasn’t thinking of a room with candles, and a bed, and… I don’t even know who this is."

"I think it might be Berry White." Dean knew exactly who it was 

"See!" He pointed at Dean. "What were you thinking about all this for?"

"I wasn’t! " He defended himself.

"I was looking for a room to study in." Seamus stopped and looked around the room a moment. "So, what were you thinking about before we found this door?" Dean thought for a second and then remembered and blushed slightly.

"Nothing."

"Arse. It weren’t nothing. What were you thinking about?" Seamus tried to hide his smirk and keep up his front. He had a pretty good idea of what Dean had thought about. The same thoughts were starting to come across his own mind. I can tell that it has been a while since Seamus let these thoughts into his head. Ever since Dean had dated Ginny, he tried to force them down, but now Seamus didn’t have to worry about that. If only Dean were that quick. He began to panic again as his face got hotter.

"I dunno, just stuff." He tried to avoid Seamus’s eyes but that was hard to do as Seamus had moved to within a foot of him and had him backed into my wall. Seamus’s hand pressed up against me next to Dean’s head and he leaned forward. Dean’s eyes closed at this advance.

"Did those thoughts have anything to do with me?" Seamus leaned in so close that Dean was able to feel his breath on his mouth.

"L-little bit, yeah." He managed to stutter out.

"About my face? Maybe about my ass?" Seamus’s other hand gripped Dean’s arm and he quivered into me.

"Bit of both." Dean opened his eyes again to the smirk on Seamus’s face that meant he had gotten the answer he wanted. Seamus jerked forward and pressed his mouth hard over Dean’s who pawed at my wall for something to hold onto. After a moments recovery Dean returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm choosing instead to turn his hand’s attention to the body in front of him.

The boys leaned hard against me. Their mouths only only parting for quick hard breaths and their hands moving across one another in awkward, inexperienced movements, not really knowing what they were looking for just knowing that it felt like the right thing to do.

"I didn’t know you felt this way about me." Dean panted out. Seamus had his hands on either side of Dean’s head and the two of them stared at each other taking in the situation.

"I do." Seamus laughed out. "I thought I had given up when you started going out with a girl. You always told me how it just felt right with Ginny. How you were so happy with her." There was hurt in his voice.

"It did, and I was." Dean kissed Seamus with a quick peck of his lips. "But so does this, and I have never been happier than when I’m with you. I knew that when I met you in our first year here." Seamus smiled at this. A smile that quickly became hungry.

"Let’s get these robes off of you." He began pulling ay Dean’s robes, trying to force them over his head. Dean struggled free and tossed the heavy black cloth into a pile beside them. He looked forward and then down where Seamus had dropped to his knees before him and began to fumble with the bed of Dean’s pants. Dean had not been wearing a shirt under his robe and Seamus kissed his stomach softly as he got the belt off and slid his hand inside.

Dean pushed hard against me as Seamus grasped his already hardening cock. He looked up with an eyebrow raised.

"You’ve been hiding something this big from me for this long?" Dean blushed at this, but did not break eye contact with him. In a quick jerk, Seamus had Dean’s pants and underwear down and a hand wrapped around the shaft. He began to stroke it slowly, teasing it with hot breaths, but not taking it into his mouth. Dean tried to steady his breathing, his heart was pounding as he muttered random words and praises to no one in particular. Seamus reached around with his free hand and gripped tightly on the ass of the man who’s dick he was about to shove down his throat. This thought seemed to make him happy, and he smiled as he looked up at Dean who seemed to focused on the ceiling at the moment to look him in the eye. 

Seamus took the head of the cock into his mouth, feeling the weight of it on his tongue as he let his lips close around it. Dean shifted, putting more of his weight against my wall as he moaned and grabbed at Seamus’s hair as a support hold. He grabbed a little too hard and Seamus jumped a little at the pain, but he didn’t tell Dean to stop as he took the cock deeper into his mouth, tasting every inch of it as he did.

"Fuck mate, why didn’t you tell me you could suck dick so good?" Dean moaned out. Seamus snorted and chuckled a little which caused Dean to go a little weaker in the knees. He made a mental note that he needed to make him do that again. Seamus continued to work the base of the shaft with one hand, his mouth on the top half, and his free hand made its way between Dean’s legs and up to his asshole where Seamus stroked the hole with an eager finger. Dean was nervous and shuttered, but even still he knew that he wanted Seamus to go further. He rocked his ass into Seamus’s hand.

"Do it. Please." Seamus looked up at this and drew back, pulling himself from Dean. 

“You sure?”

"If it is you, yes." Dean met his eyes and smiled. Seamus stuck his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them for a quick moment before reaching under Dean again and stroking the entrance with a finger again. There was a sharp pain that made Dean twitch forward as the tip of one finger made its way inside of him. Seamus placed a hand on Dean’s stomach and held him in place.

"Shhh, it’s okay. Relax a little." He didn’t pulled out, but he hadn’t moved any deeper until Dean had relaxed and nodded for him to continue. Seamus kissed the end of his penis as he slid the finger a little deeper, pulling it back and forth at a slow pace. Dean relaxed into it and rested his head on my wall with his eyes closed, just feeling Seamus inside of him. Seamus slid his finger in as deep as he could and Dean bucked forward, his dick sliding back into Seamus’s throat. He winched at the shock and choked a little, but quickly regained himself and took it as deep as he could manage. He could feel Dean tighten on his finger and his cock quiver in the back of his throat.

"Seamus. I’m about to…." But he was cut off as Seamus hummed his reply and held Dean in his mouth as the warm liquid coated the back of his throat. When Dean relaxed Seamus pulled himself out and slowly drew back swallowing the load in his mouth. He smiled at Dean who had sweat on his forehead.

"How was it?" Seamus asked

"Good. Really good." Dean smiled back.

"So ready to go again?" Seamus stood and walked toward the bed.

"Again?" 

"Of course. You haven’t made me cum yet." Seamus faced him as he took off his own robe, tossing it on top of the other. Dean stood there looking at the shirtless man in front of him and felt a surge.

"Yeah. I think I’m good for another round." Dean said as Seamus removed his own pants and jumped onto my bed, laying there in wait his own erection pointing skyward.

"Grab what is in that drawer there and then come over here." Seamus purred. Dean kicked off his pants and underwear, walked over to my dresser, opened my top drawer and was surprised to find something inside. He held the bottle of lubrication and purple butt plug up. Seamus nodded, exactly what he was wanting. Dean crawled onto my bed below Seamus who spread his legs.

"Coat that with the lube and work it into my ass. We’ll need to loosen me up before I can fit all of that inside me." He was eager and stroked his own cock as Dean poured lube in his hand and began to coat the butt plug. He wiped the excess on Seamus’s asshole and worked a finger inside. He felt that it went in a lot easier than it had into his own and Seamus moaned. Dean felt every inch inside of Seamus that he could reach, marveling at the sounds that came from him and that it was he who was bringing him this pleasure.

"Another." Seamus begged and Dean didn’t have to be asked again. He slid a second finger inside just as easily as the first and moved the fingers around inside. Back and forth he went and Seamus held his own cock. Dean grabbed hold of Seamus’s hand and pulled it away so he could take the dick in his own free hand. This was the first time he had touched one other than his own. He was surprised how warm it was in his hand.

"Okay. Use the toy." Seamus gestured vaguely in the direction of where he had lain the toy on the bed. Dean drew his fingers out with a pleasant sound from Seamus and picked it up. Seamus nodded again and Dean slowly inserted it inside. He inched it forward to Seamus’s approval and after a minute of working it in and out and deeper, he finally pushed passed to the base and it was inside. Seamus let out a long groan at the last push. He let it set for a few seconds before grabbing the base again and working it out slowly until Seamus’s asshole was all the way open and pushed it back in with a quick hand. This caused Seamus to buck into his hand.

"Okay. I think I’m ready. Please. Let’s do this." Seamus begged him. Dean pulled the butt plug out. Tossing it to the side he fingered the rim of the hole again, his fingers sliding in with ease. He picked up the bottle of lube again, getting a hand full and rubbing down his own cock. With the still wet hand he grasped Seamus and guided himself inside with the other. There was a moment of resistance as he pushed on the entrance but with a quick push he was inside, Seamus tightening around him at the sudden shock of pain. Seamus grabbed onto my bedsheets with both hands as Dean made his way slowly inside, stroking his cock the whole while. 

"Fuck mate, take it slow." He winced a little and then rocked into him "but deeper. Get deeper into me." A smile spread across both their faces. Dean worked his way in slowly, pulling back and then working a little deeper each push in. Seamus seemed to approve of this as his speech had all but resolved into thanks and swearing. Both boys were now dripping with sweat and Dean had to pull his hand off Seamus’s hip to wipe it from his eyes so he could take in all that was before him. Dean picked up the pace, using almost his full length on each thrust. A few well paced thrusts later and he felt Seamus tighten on him and his eyes opened with an inaudible moan as cum sprayed onto his own stomach and ran down Dean’s hand.

"Oh fuck that was good." Seamus moaned as he tried to catch his breath. Dean smiled as he slowly began to pull out. "I didn’t tell you to stop."

"What? But you"

"Finish what you started." Seamus made another vague motion towards the dick still in his ass. Dean didn’t need to be told twice as he felt close to exploding already and was glad that he didn’t have to stop. He started his pace off where he left it, which Seamus wasn’t expecting as he cursed and reached frantically for anything to hold onto. Dean held both hips in his hands and pulled Seamus towards him as he thrust deep, the feelings of the pleasure flooded over him. In less than a minute Dean was cumming inside of Seamus who hummed in delight at the sensation. He slowly removed himself from Seamus and both boys sat up on the bed kissing once again.

"How was it?" Seamus asked. 

"Amazing." Dean purred into his mouth.

"We should probably get cleaned up and back to the dorm before it gets too late." Seamus sighed.

"Yeah." The boys got up from my bed, Dean having to steady Seamus as his legs almost gave out when he stood. They opened another drawer where I left some towels and water. They quickly gave each other a wipe down, got dressed, and left without realizing they were wearing each others robes. The room I made for them faded away. The next time they come they may even want the same room or they may dream up something new. I don’t know, but I’ll be here when they need me.

 

I am the Room of Requirement and the founders put me here so I could help the inhabitants of Hogwarts when I best see fit. They probably didn’t put me here intending for me to help students realize their love for each other or give them a place to fuck like crazy, but sometime people need that little push to realize what they truly need.

End


End file.
